The present invention relates to a solar energy-powered electronic appliance, more particularly, to a structure related to the installation of a solar cell.
Conventionally, any electronic appliance, for example, a solar energy-powered calculator is based on a structure in which a solar cell is either adhered to a chassis composed of a metal frame or plastic material, or is secured to a chassis via a spring. A filter composed of transparent plastic material, for example, acrylic resin, is applied in order to effectively protect said solar cell and improve the unit appearance as well.
Generally, any existing electronic appliance powered by a solar cell, for example, a table-top calculator using a solar cell, said solar cell is installed in the manner shown in FIG. 1. Specifically, a filter 1 made of an acrylic sheet is installed in the upper cabinet 2 which mounts a solar cell 3 behind said filter 1, thereby maintaining said solar cell 3 in position, in cooperation with pressure exerted by holder sheet 4. Solar cell 3 is then either soldered via lead wires to a circuit board 6 which is composed of a flexible film, on which an LSI chip 5 is mounted, or is electrically connected to said circuit board via a connector terminal 7.
Reference numbers 8 indicate an LCD display cell and 9 a conductive elastic rubber, for example, "ZEBRA" rubber, that enables said LCD display cell 8 and circuit board 6 to be electrically connected. However, according to such a conventional means used for installing said solar cell 3, since filter 1 and solar cell 3 are independently stored in the cabinet 2, said solar cell 3 cannot easily be set in position and requires a holder sheet 4 for securing the cell 3. In addition, due to very complex cabinet configurations, delicate procedures are needed for orderly assembly of peripheral parts. Such a conventional electronic calculator structurally requires both the solar cell 3 and an electronic part, for example, LSI chip 5 to be electrically connected to each other, thus making it necessary to either solder said solar cell 3 to the circuit board 6 via lead wires or to connect connector terminal 7 to the electrodes of cell 3 and the circuit board 6. As a result, when replacing said solar cell 3 due to damage or any other reasons, peripheral parts such as the holder sheet 4, connector terminal 7, and others must also be disassembled from the unit.